


Pain in the Tail

by aeitric



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: :), Cannibalism, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, PRINCE!LEVI, Really sassy, Siren!Eren, its just great, like a messed up Little Mermaid AU, might be gore later invloving eating people, so theres that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeitric/pseuds/aeitric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long story short, Eren is a Siren and it isn't exactly improving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain in the Tail

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW I SHOULD BE WRITING MORE JOCKY AND COCKY BUT AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"Carla, I'm finished! I don't want to lure men under anymore!" Eren yelled at his mother, who frowned disapprovingly. He brought his glimmering tail up to his chest, holding it tightly like a lifeline. The scales covering the muscle shot out in annoyance, scratching Eren in the process but he thought nothing of it. He was angry, blindingly raged. His mother watched him and sighed.

  
"For the the last time Eren, I am your mother. You will not call me by my first name. And do you really think you have a choice? You are a Siren, child." Carla stressed the syllables in "child", making sure Eren understood the meaning behind the word. And understand he did. His gills shot forward, furiously twitching and shining in the way only his gills could, reflecting the dim light given by tiny glowfish trapped in the walls of the cave.

  
Carla was about to say more, but Eren did something she didn't expect. He bared his teeth, growling a mature Siren's growl, making her close her mouth in submission and stare down at the floor. When Eren realized what he had done, he clamped his lips down and hurriedly closed his gills, releasing his tail. He didn't bother asking his mother if he was alright, but instead bitterly swam away.

  
As he swam, Sirens made way for the green eyed boy quickly weaving his way through waves of fish people. Why wouldn't they? He was the King and Queen's son, the one that seemed to go wrong. Unlike Armin and Mikasa, Jean and Petra. He was the one who couldn't lure a man under, the one who talked too much and too little. Eren weaved through the fields with as much grace as he could, swimming with tears in his eyes.

  
When he reached the empty boulder, Eren was sobbing. Clear glowing tears fell from his eyes like liquid crystal, melting slowly into the salty water around him. He squirmed into the tiny hole at the bottom of the hollow stone, finally breathing slower. Inhale, exhale. He repeated the mantra in his head until his heart beat slowed.

  
His mother had told him long ago why his tears glowed when she was trying to calm him down after a fight with Jean. She told Eren that their tears glowed because it made the Sirens easier to see in the night, that the adaptation had started years before Eren was born. However, the glowing tears had strange side effects and many just stopped using them for breeding purposes. Instead they went back the classic Siren song they had used to lure men under for as long as men had been around.

  
The room he sat in was supposed to be for a royal but he died suddenly from a shark attack a few years ago and no one had thought to actually use the room for anything. Eren silently prepared himself, running his calloused but soft hands up his tail, flipping the sharp scales upwards and revealing tiny slits under each tiny cell. Eren focused, pushing all of his weight into his bottom half, the pressure rising until... nothing. Eren sighed, about to give up, when it happened.

  
Glowing water swarmed him, rising in a cloud of pure white light. Eren laughed out loud, bubbles forming from his throat not getting far between his sharp teeth. He ran his hands through the cold sea, the stands of illumination working it's way between slightly webbed fingers. Slowly, the blaze surrounding Eren faded and he sighed with delight, imagining the light one last time, replaying the moment under his eyelids. Eren sat down, letting his hands guide to the place they wanted to go, digging up handful after handful of sand. When he found what he was looking for, he beamed with delight. Under a waterproof case of plastic was a piece of fabric with two overlapping wings, one blue and one white. The symbol never failed to excite him and wonder what it was like above water. On the land. Eren shivered with excitement, running his fingers over the plastic and imagining what the fabric would feel like if it was actually under his palm. he then buried the tiny symbol from the outside in the ground.

  
As Eren wriggled himself between the dirty blonde sand and rock hut above him, he thought. He thought as he slowly floated to the top, not really thinking of what he was doing. Something was pulling him, but he didn't know what. He just let his thoughts lead him farther and farther him up until he saw it - a silhouette, a man from the looks of it. Eren began to panic, tail twitching in a bout of anxiety. What would he do? He could give this man to his mother, say he caught him and maybe she wouldn't think he was so helpless anymore.

  
But could he really do this to the poor man above him? Probably not. Eren was a kind soul at heart, and if he killed this man, he would never forgive himself for taking an innocent life. He swam up the surface and used his strong forearms and equally as strong tail to push the man, heading the the direction of the shore. A few time, the man almost began to sink, but Eren pushing him up.

  
As he finally got to the shore, Eren watched the man's facial features twitching. One eye opened momentarily, and he mumbled something. It was incoherent, however, and Eren had to keep pushing even with his arms getting tired. He was far from home, and wasn't sure if he could survive on land. But for this human, it was worth it.

  
Sirens around him that could lure always told Eren that whenever they were even close to a human, they had the strong urge to eat. Like, a live human. Eren had only been around dead ones, only ever eaten dead ones. He didn't even like eating people. It was the looks on their faces, the terrified but calm eyes that set his appetite off, and he skipped dinner more often than not. However, Eren felt no hunger as he looked at this human, only pity.

  
Eren kept pushing, and the anxiety as he reached shore rose higher and higher. He couldn't leave the (apparently short) man on the shore, as a wave could crash in and pull him back into the sea. But would Eren make to the air? Would he die?

  
That didn't matter now. He had to save him. He had to save this man. He had to. As the sea level rose, so did Eren. He poked his nose out of water, taking a test sniff. He was a Siren, so he could obviously breathe air, but he just wanted to see what it was like. Although Eren hung out near the surface often, he had never had the nerve to put his head above water. Now, he was almost to the shore and his tail was sliding out of the water as he pushed the man forwards.

  
However, as he slid out of water, something quite odd was happening to his tail. The strange glowing fluid oozed out of his tail, without Eren's push, like it was natural. It was keeping Eren's tail moist, he realized with excitement. He slid the man as far as he could get up the shore. That's when he saw it - on his torn jacket was the symbol Eren had memorized so many times, ran his fingers across, tracing. He was one of them. Eren watched with wide eyes as the man sat up, rubbing his eye with an outstretched palm.

  
He looked at Eren, peering at the sharp toothed Siren through think lashes. Instead of screaming or thrashing at the bright eyed boy's appearance as Eren had expected, he instead held out a hand. It was an odd gesture, but Eren complied to it, sniffing it. After deeming this man wasn't a threat to Eren, he nuzzled the hand to his side of his face, fingers feeling wet, dripping gills tucked on either side of his face.

  
When Eren heard yelling coming from the grassy land behind them, he scampered away from the scene as quickly as he could. The last thing he saw was a broad and tall blonde man helping the man Eren had saved to his feet, and a woman with a messy ponytail not far behind the first one. He didn't look back as he swam away. His tail was still making the glowing solvent, leaving a trail behind him.


End file.
